The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Some embodiments of the present disclosure may be used in inspection systems such as, but not limited to, laser ultrasonic inspection systems. In laser ultrasonic inspection systems, a generation system generates an electromagnetic wave (e.g. a wave generated by a CO2 laser) that is directed towards an object that is being inspected (e.g. an item made of a composite material). The generation system wave causes ultrasonic vibrations to occur within the object being inspected. A detection system then generates an electromagnetic wave (e.g. a wave generated by a Nd:YAG laser) that is reflected off from the object being inspected and that is recaptured by the detection system. Changes in phase and/or frequency of the recaptured waves can be used to identify defects in the object. For example, some defects that can be identified include, for illustration purposes only and not by limitation, inclusions, delamination, and porosity.
It should be noted that although certain embodiments of the present disclosure may be described in the context of inspection systems, that embodiments of the present disclosure are not limited to any particular setting and that embodiments may be used in applications and environments that are not associated with inspecting.